


Is there something like a perfect match?

by angelofpandas



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), ダウト～嘘つきオトコは誰？～ | Doubt ~Usotsuki Otoko wa Dare?~ | Liar! Uncover the Truth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alpha Christophe Giacometti, Alpha Jean-Jacques Leroy, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Falling In Love, M/M, Matchmaking, Mating, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Phichit Chulanont, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Singer Jean-Jacques Leroy, Writer Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofpandas/pseuds/angelofpandas
Summary: Yuuri goes to a matchmaking party in Tokyo to find a possible mating candidate. But what he wasn't prepared for was several different Alphas to try to catch his eyes.But are all these guys really serious about their relationship with Yuuri? Or were there liars in between the bunch?Who will Yuuri choose and will he be happy with his final choice?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is heavily inspired by the Visual Novel "Liar! Uncover the truth", which I love very much. 
> 
> I have in mind to have this a rather short story but right now I haven't finished it. So I am still writing on it.  
> As always I won't be making any promises for any kind of schedule as I can never hold them.  
> So I see you whenever and I hope you guys have fun!

After Yuuri presented as an Omega his parents were always supportive of him. They didn't really cared that Yuuri wasn't interested into dating any Alphas or Betas at all. His parents knew that Yuuri's love of his life was the ice. It seemed like there was no room for somebody else in Yuuri's heart.

Yuuri's dream was to become a successful ice skater. He loved the feeling of standing on the ice and sliding over it. He was only 5 years old when he started learning ice skating. Funnily he spent more time at the local ice rink than at his own home. But his parents were always supportive of him and his choices.

Of course his parents worried about Yuuri's designation as an Omega, but they always trusted him to act responsibly and carefully. To be honest, Yuuri never cared that he presented as an Omega.

In a little town like Hasetsu people never treated him differently for presenting as an Omega. Yuuri was still Yuuri in all their minds. He was still the little boy that loved to be on the ice. With all this loving support Yuuri knew he could do anything and could become anything he ever wanted.

Yuuri was lucky. After all Omegas were allowed to participate in all major figure skating events. So there were no big problems with him trying to get into these events, he just needed to have the right skills and talent.

He didn't have a natural talent for figure skating, in his own opinion. But he knew he could make his dream come true with a lot of work, training and dedication. Whenever Yuuri set his eyes for a goal, he was single mindedly focused on reaching it no matter what.

But before Yuuri's dreams could really start, it was all already over. In a competition Yuuri was participating in, he unfortunately suffered a major injury. Before the injury Yuuri was even in a leading position in that exact competition. Without the injury he perhaps could have even won. But instead he was hurt so bad he had to drop out of the contest.

A day later after meeting with several doctors, it was clear that Yuuri was in no state to keep figure skating. His injury was so severe that the doctor recommended Yuuri to quit his ice skating career. Yuuri was devastated and heart broken after the news.

Back than Yuuri was only 18 years old. He didn't had any idea what to do after his failed figure skating career. All he ever wanted to do was to stay on the ice. Not knowing what to do next his parents suggested going to an university. They believed it would help Yuuri to keep his mind off of ice skating and hopefully he could figure out what he wanted to do with his life, now that ice skating wasn't an option anymore.

Yuuri enrolled in an university in Tokyo, luckily his grades were good enough for them. At first he didn't know in which courses he was supposed to enroll in. This meant Yuuri went to a variety of different classes, some of them he enjoyed but a lot of them he despised.

After the first year Yuuri had a good overview about what he definitely didn't want to keep studying. But he was still unsure of what to actually major in. He found some new interests but he didn't know how to decide. He started to go to university because of his parents so he wanted to give something back to them.

Yuuri was confused. He knew there was one person he could always rely on, his bigger Alpha sister Mari. She had her own opinion about university. Mari went to a local university and studied hotel management. This way she could study and also at the same time help their parents. With her new found knowledge she also could help running their family's onsen more smoothly and more productively. At least that was Mari's goal when she started university.

As the older sister and the only Alpha child in the family, it was required that she was the one to take over the family business. In one way Yuuri had it easier in his life without this big burden unleashed onto his shoulders. But he now had the agony of choice to determine his own path for his future.

He told his sister about his worries. Mari listened carefully and told him to listen to his heart. He should make a decision for himself and not based on what other people thought. She found it very thoughtful of him that he wanted to help his parents and herself at the hotspring resort in the future. But university in her opinion was supposed to be a time for him to find out who he really was.

Mari wanted Yuuri to enjoy learning new subjects. She wanted him to live for himself for awhile without worrying about his future constantly. He wasn't supposed to choose with thoughts about money or future success in mind. He should just learn what he wanted to. All the other stuff would come soon enough straight towards him.

After he listened to his sister talk, he decided to go with what felt right in his own heart. He wanted to study something he was interested in and also at the same time could help his family business grow as well. So he decided to major in economics.

Years later with 21 he finished his degree and went back to Hasetsu. He liked Tokyo a lot but he missed his hometown. The big city was a little bit too much and too busy for him. He liked the laid back attitude of the village Hasetsu much more.

When he came back his parents were happy and grateful to have both their children working in their onsen. Together as a family their hotspring resort was soon flourishing and doing very well for itself. Most of the credit for this accomplishment of course went to Mari and Yuuri. The two were working very well together. They after all were brother and sister but they just clicked together in the business department as well. Working together also never really strained their relationship as well. They had just fun together.

Over the years their onsen "Yu-topia" became somewhat famous and even an attraction for tourists to come and visit. Their parents started to think to official pass their inn to Mari. Of course this was only in name as they all knew the two siblings always worked together as they had all these years before. But still this plan had one huge problem. What would happen to Yuuri?

Yuuri was now 23 years old and still lived with his parents in their old family home. But if anything their parents owned was going to be passed to Mari where would he live than? It was okay for their parents to live together with their oldest Alpha child but it wasn't normal that Yuuri, the Omega son, would live together with his unmarried older sister. There were norms in society, especially for Omegas.

Yuuri didn't want to become a bother for his parents or his older sister Mari. But what little options there were available, didn't look good for him. Of course he could have moved out of his parents home and lived alone, after all he made enough money. But he knew even people from Hasetsu who knew him since he was a baby would start to gossip. After all why would a young, healthy Omega in it's best years decide for themselves to live alone instead of getting mated and start to try for a family? His friends Yuuko and Takeshi from ice skating after all were already married and had children together, three adorable daughters he loved very much.

It would also be strange for Yuuri to still live together with his older sister. He wasn't the only one in the family that was supposed to mate and marry at some point in the future. Even though Mari as an Alpha could take more time to find the perfect match for herself. Unluckily the same wasn't true for Omegas. They were supposed to mate at a younger age.

The best option for Yuuri was also the most unrealistic one. If Yuuri could just move together with his boyfriend or girlfriend, it would be no problem for his family and society, especially if their mating was planned for the nearer future. But this was problematic for Yuuri. Before when he was still ice skating he never was interested in dating. In his opinion back than it was just wasted time. In the years he spent at university people asked him out sometimes. But even than he always had excuses when it came to dating or serious relationships. The timing was never right. But now with working most of the time at the onsen where was he even supposed to meet new people? Yuuri didn't want to date a customer, that was just strange.

Which was why Yuuri found himself standing in the foyer of an expensive looking hotel, where a matchmaking party was supposed to be hold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri prepares for the matchmaking party and already meets someone new...

There were so many beautiful people in the meeting room of the high class hotel in Tokyo. Yuuri wasn't used to that kind of company. Back home in Hasetsu normal, middle class people were visiting their family onsen. Nobody was wearing fancy or really expensive clothes. The guests spoke normally and casual between themselves and to the staff. Yuuri didn't know what was going to happen now here in this environment. What was he supposed to expect from these people?

A month ago Yuuri decided to register himself on a website called "Perfect Match". This website promised they would find everybody for a "small" fee of 10,000 Yen the perfect mating candidates. Yuuri just had to sent them a picture of himself and his resume.

A friend of his family and his former ballet teacher Okukawa Minako helped with shooting the right pictures for Yuuri. He wasn't excited to make some new pictures for his dating profile. To be honest, Yuuri didn't really want to get mated right away. But he knew if he could find a nice person that could understand his situation and would also not be against him working at his family's onsen, he would have hit the jackpot. Even with times changing there were still a lot of conservative people out there. Yuuri just wanted to ensure his old lifestyle, that was his goal.

Minako on the other hand was excited to help Yuuri with his dating profile. In her opinion it was time for Yuuri to at least try to go to a date even only for one time. She didn't want him to be lonely. A lot of people in Yuuri's age were slowly starting to settle down in Hasetsu. She didn't want to see Yuuri as the only one without a significant other. Minako wanted for him to find someone he could love and to be loved in return.

Yuuri found it strange that Minako was so supportive of him finding love even through a matchmaking agency. After all she herself never mated or married. At least that was what Yuuri knew about her. He never really asked her about her love life.

But it was better to ask Minako with such a task than anybody in his family. It was already embarrassing enough that he never dated anybody by an age of 23. But asking for help from his parents and his sister with him looking appealing for others was just humiliating.

Minako decided to do a photo shooting around Hasetsu. She even decided what he was supposed to wear, because he had no kind of interest in fashion at all. She chose two different outfits, one traditional outfit and one more casual and modern. In a beautiful yukata Yuuri was making pictures in front of the historical sites found in their little town. The dark blue yukata looked gorgeous in front of Hasetsu castle. Thankfully the cherry blossoms were in blossom as they matched the pattern on his yukata. He looked good with just a small smile on his face, that didn't look too fake.

On the beach Minako wanted him to wear a light blue fitting long shirt combined with slim black jeans. She made him not wear his glasses. She wanted to show two completely different looks one with glasses as before and now without his glasses. Minako also styled his hair back. This made him look more sexy and confident in her opinion. Yuuri wasn't so sure about that.

Yuuri didn't really feel sexy at all in his outfit and he wasn't really confident in his looks to begin with. He knew how to hold himself in the yukata. He could use the traditional clothes as some kind of armour in which he could hide in. It was like he was playing a role. Yuuri was used to this. Back when he was figure skating he put on a flashy costume and became someone else.

But now in normal clothes, without glasses and his hair pushed back he was on full display or at least it felt like it for Yuuri. Here in this situation every imperfection was visible. How would anyone find him attractive or interesting after one look at these pictures? He began to slightly panic, which Minako noticed. She suggested in order for Yuuri to relax, for him to start dancing, which Yuuri found even more embarrassing. He would look like a mad man dancing on the beach by himself without any music.

Minako kept encouraging to at least try some light poses of ballet. She knew he wasn't supposed to dance or figure skate for a long time anymore but she felt like for a small time period everything would be okay. Since Yuuri couldn't figure skate anymore he also stopped visiting Minako at her ballet studio and dancing at all. He only kept running and working out to keep his weight and to stay in shape.

After a lot of convincing on the side of Minako, Yuuri tried dancing out. Yes, Yuuri definitely felt very weird dancing on the beach without music, but to be honest he enjoyed dancing again after such a long time. Thankfully there was nobody else beside them on the beach, so nobody could see him. Through the slow movement and Yuuri's facial expression that showed pure joy, some good pictures were made this day. Perhaps it was time for Yuuri to start visiting Minako at her ballet studio again. 

Back home Minako also helped him writing his resume. While she was finishing Yuuri found her to be exaggerating about Yuuri's accomplishments in life and his overall skill set. She was assuring him that she wasn't lying at any point and if he really thought she was exaggerating it wasn't a problem either. After all every person on the planet tried to make themselves look good at dating portals or for job interviews.

Yuuri just sighed and let her do whatever she wanted. He was just happy she helped so much. He didn't know what he would do without her. 

After sending his profile to the company it took awhile for them to answer. The letter he got sent back was surprising to say the least. Every possible mating candidate was judged and ranked into different classes to ensure matching with a person on the same level and similar living standards. Even more surprising with this information in the back of Yuuri's mind was that he somehow was ranked in the highest A rank. This had to be a mistake.

After calling them and getting a confirmation that he indeed belonged to the A class, they even explained their reasoning for Yuuri's high ranking. In their eyes Yuuri was a beautiful, young, male Omega with his own business. He was able to stand on his own two feet financial wise. He had a degree from a well-known university in Tokyo. Last but not least he was a somewhat successful former athlete. He was the perfect candidate for the highest rank. 

But now that Yuuri stood in the meeting room of the hotel everything started to feel real. Here he was standing in a room with people from all over the world with impressive lives and accomplishments. 

He was so nervous. Slowly more and more people were coming in. He saw a lot of gorgeous female and male Omegas. How was he supposed to compete with all these beautiful people? He was just standing in the shadows of their light and beauty.

Some people were already starting to go and communicate with the others in the room. Oh god, Yuuri thought. He knew he had made a mistake. He was just not good with small talk and meeting new people. How was he supposed to meet 20 - 30 person in a very short amount of time? 

Before Yuuri could run out of the building someone already came over to him. Yuuri was going to panic. His escape route was blocked by the good-looking, male Omega coming over. It was too late for Yuuri to react, the other Omega already started to talk. 

“Hi, you looked like you needed someone to talk to. I don’t want to step over boundaries but you really looked unwell. Do you need anything that I could bring you, like water or something?” the young man said worriedly. 

“I am just a nervous wrecked. Hahaha” Yuuri laughed uncomfortably. He could hear the awkwardness in his own words. 

“Oh, it’s your first time here? I get it, I get it. At my first matchmaking party I almost threw up, because I was so nervous and shy. But now it’s as easy as a cakewalk.” the Omega looked foundly as he remembered some other parties. 

“How many of these parties did you already attend?” Yuuri asked curious. He couldn’t understand how such a gorgeous and handsome Omega wouldn’t immediately attract several partners. Just looking at his big brown eyes, if Yuuri would be attracted to another Omega he could totally see him falling for the other one. 

“Three or four times. I am not really here to find a serious relationship. I mean my parents wants me to finally mate, which is why I am registered for this service. Thankfully they also pay for the service. If I had to pay it myself I wouldn’t be here anymore.” 

Yuuri looked surprised by the confession. 

“I know that this is going to sound bad, but if I am going to be forced here by my parents than I am going to treat it like a game and have some fun. I make small talk and network a little bit. You never know who you are going to meet at such events. But there are worse people out here. I mean there are guys that treat these parties as hunting grounds.” he explained. 

“Hunting grounds?” Yuuri responded.

“Yeah, sadly there are some scummy people attending, which the company can’t all filter out. Some of them are just trying to find a quick fuck but some try to take advantage of some desperate to mate and vulnerable people. There are rumours of scam artists or people in debt trying to make some quick money. It’s really disgusting. So you should definitely keep your eyes open while talking to people here.” he told him. “Oh, and by the way my name is Phichit.”

“Ehmm, hi, I’m Katsuki Yuuri.” he introduced himself, but there was no time to say anything more. In the corner of Yuuri’s eyes he could see that something important was happening at the front of the room. Phichit was also turning to watch the front of the room. 

A woman in an black suit was confidently walking to the front with a microphone in hand. She was there to explain the rules of this matchmaking party. She also told that every participant was expected to stick to these strict rules otherwise they could be kicked out.

While she was talking Yuuri realized that the party was finally going to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I really enjoy writing this story. :) I couldn't wait to post the next chapter.
> 
> See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The matchmaking party finally starts.

The rules for the whole matchmaking party were kind of easy. The male and female Omegas and the female Betas were going to be distributed to different tables. The male and female Alphas and the male Betas were going to wander from table to table. At each table they had a total of ten minutes to get to know the others better. After ten minutes it was expected of the Alphas or male Betas to leave the table for the next one. 

If they found any participant interesting they were able to give them some kind of visiting cards. Everybody was able to hand out these cards to anyone at any time. But every participant had only 10 cards. It wasn’t fair to give out more cards to people even though you were only mildly or not really interested in them at all. This was why there was a limit on the sum of cards every participant had. 

These cards included one to two pictures of themselves, some short information and a way to contact them. The cards were used as a way to show interest in your counterpart. Everybody got their cards when they registered before entering the meeting room. 

It was the responsibility of the participants if and how they wanted to meet up again after the party. The matchmaking agency only guaranteed that you could meet new people, but you had to work for your own potential relationships. 

As the lady on the front finished explaining the rules, she requested for all male and female Omegas and female Betas to go to a table. It didn’t matter which table they chose as they all had the same chances to meet everyone, she reassured again. 

Some people enthusiastically went to the different tables. Some of them started to even argue with each other for the “best” places. Yuuri decided to stand back for awhile and just watch the scene unfold. 

Phichit stayed next to him as well and chuckled lowly. As Yuuri turned back to look in Phichit’s face he saw some sort of mirth in his facial features. 

“Don’t worry, there are always very eager people at these events. But the lady from before was right. It doesn’t matter where you sit. Let’s just wait for them all to be over with the chaos.” Phichit said with a small smile on his lips.

Yuuri nodded and waited together with Phichit. As people finally started to calm down again, the two slowly made their way over. They couldn’t find two empty close standing tables anymore. This meant the two Omegas had to seperate. Phichit looked at him and nodded. He made his way to another table away from Yuuri. But as a farewell he waved. 

When Yuuri finally arrived at his table he looked around the tables next to him. On his right side was a beautiful, tall woman. She held her head high. Her whole body language demanded attention. She was very attractive, that was very clear. The more he observed her, Yuuri was even more sure she was a strict person, who valued manners and courtesy. Her brown hair was pushed back tightly in a bun. Her clothes looked expansive and uncomfortable in Yuuri’s opinion. 

On his left side sat a young man, probably an Omega like him. The young Omega was small but didn’t look timid. He wasn’t looking around like Yuuri. He was completely focused on himself. But sometimes Yuuri could see him glancing over to where the Alphas and the male Betas still stood. Some of them were talking with each other or even laughing together. Others were focused on the people sitting on the different tables. 

Yuuri could see that the other Omega always looked over to a well-build, tall man. His physique spoke that of an Alpha. It wasn’t the type of man Yuuri was attracted to. As he looked back to the stylish looking Omega in expensive designer clothes, his eyes were now focused on Yuuri. If the look on the other Omega could kill, Yuuri would be striked down by some higher power. The sight gave him the chills. 

It seemed like Yuuri already made a fiend. He made a mental note to stay away from the Alpha the young Omega was interested into. Yuuri didn’t come here to this party for any sort of drama. He could have got drama at home as well. 

The lady from the agency motioned once every table in the room was occupied that the others could start going over as well. Thankfully there was no chaos like before between the female and male Alphas and the male Betas. It seemed like there was some kind of system in operation to prevent any kind of commotion. 

When every Omega or female Beta had another participant in front of them, a sound of a bell could be heard that started the whole event. 

In front of Yuuri stood an older Beta man, at least from what he could tell of his smell. He was smaller than Yuuri. His brown hair was short and he had a round face. He also wore glasses and a dark suit. He was smiling friendly at him. If Yuuri was being honest, he definitely wasn’t his type. But he was here to find a mate and not to fall in love. It didn’t matter if he was attracted to somebody or not. 

Yuuri smiled at him as well. It was awkward as he didn’t know how to start a conversation with the other man. Yuuri just kept smiling. Minutes passed by until the Beta finally said something. 

“You're so beautiful. My mother was right when she told me I could find the perfect candidate for mating here. I know she is going to love you. And once you get pregnant she will finally have the grandchildren, she always wanted. You know, my mother wanted more children than just me but my father couldn’t fulfill her wishes. But I can together with you.” the older man started to talk. 

Yuuri was appealed by the topic of this man’s discussion. He didn’t know how to react to the man. Did he really just admitted that he was a mama’s boy. Well he sounded more obsessed with his mother than anything else. And why was he already talking about children? He was definitely not the type of person Yuuri wanted to mate with. 

There was no way that he could get rid of that creepy man. The best choice for Yuuri probably was to just wait until the ten minutes were finally over. Any other option would have caused a ruckus, which Yuuri definitely wanted to avoid at all cost. He still needed to find the perfect mating candidate here after all. He didn’t want to look bad in the eyes of the other possible participants. 

So Yuuri kept smiling and nodding, but in actuality he didn’t listen to the man at all. After ten long minutes the bell finally rang again to signal a change of partners. But before the man left Yuuri’s table and hopefully Yuuri’s life all together, he slided a card over to him. 

The Beta wanted to exchange information with him. He wanted to meet Yuuri again. Internally Yuuri screamed and panicked. What was he supposed to do? How should he refuse the man? 

Yuuri grabbed his own visiting cards hardly. He would never give the Beta one of his cards. There were two pictures of him on the cards. One of him in the traditional yukata in front of Hasetsu castle and one of him dancing on the beach. If he had to be honest, he looked good in these pictures, he even looked better than in real life. Minako did an amazing job on them. 

As he looked down fondly onto the pictures of his card, he decided to be upfront to the man, who’s name he didn’t even know. He just had to say he wasn’t interested. How hard could that really be? 

Before he could get the chance to talk, Yuuri looked up. Thankfully he could avoid the confrontation as another person walked up to the table already. 

The handsome man emitted an atmosphere of confidence around him. He had blond and brown hair, styled in an undercut. His green eyes showed some playfulness in them. When he stopped next to the Beta, Yuuri could see how tall he really was especially in comparison to the Beta man. 

He just smiled and said, “Excuse me, I think it is my chance now to woo this wonderful Omega for ten minutes and hopefully I can make a lasting impression on him.”

The older Beta was annoyed by the presence of the other Alpha on the table. He snorted dismissively into the direction of the other one. He just kept talking to Yuuri unhindered and didn’t pay attention to anybody else.

“Come on, dude. You know the rules. Your time is up. Let us other guys get also a chance to talk to your beautiful companion as well.” the Alpha smoothly replied. 

“There is no need for your presence or anybody else for that matter.” the Beta responded hardly. He grabbed Yuuri’s hand for emphasis. 

Yuuri froze as the man initiated physical contact. The Alpha seemed to noticed Yuuri’s feeling towards the older man. 

“Do you really want to make a scene here in front of everyone? I mean, are you going to embarrass yourself and this lovely Omega here where everybody can see? I would overthink my whole strategy again if I were you.” the Alpha said with a hint of a smile on his face. 

“I will see you later.” the older Beta mumbled to Yuuri as he reluctant walked away from the table. Yuuri hoped from the bottom of his heart to never see this person again. He was just happy he wasn’t still holding his hand. His card was still in front of him and Yuuri made a mental note to later burn it. 

“I’m very sorry he bothered you so much. But sadly here are some people that just don’t have any kind of manners. By the way, my name is Chris Giacometti.” the good-looking Alpha introduced himself.

The talk between Yuuri and Chris went very well after that. He felt comfortable around the Alpha. It went so well that Yuuri didn’t even notice the time, so that the ring of the bell came rather surprisingly for him. He felt even a little bit disappointed that their time together was cut short. 

“Hey, crazy idea, but perhaps we should make up for the lost time on our first date. What do you think, Yuuri?” Chris suggested with a wink. Yuuri wasn’t sure what he was implying with the wink, but he took his card and gave him even his own in return. Yuuri had to blush a little bit by the smile that appeared on Chris’ face when he took Yuuri’s card. 

The next three people after Chris that stepped up to his table, didn’t give a lasting impression on him. The only good thing was that Yuuri finally found the courage to turn them down when they asked for his cards. He was surprised to be so popular. Yuuri wasn’t used to that. 

The next person that came over was shockingly young. He could never be older than 18 years. That couldn’t be right? There had to be an age limit with the agency for these parties. Yuuri remembered that most countries didn’t even allow people under the age of 18 or 21 to be mated without the consent of their families. 

The young man before him had long, blond hair. Some of his hair covered the right sight of his face but his striking blue eyes were still very visible. The boy was short and slander but his body language spoke that of an Alpha that demanded attention. 

He only introduced himself with his name. He apparently was called Yuri Plisetsky. The other Yuri was crossing his arms and looked at him unimpressed as Yuuri introduced himself as well. He didn’t seem happy that they were sharing the same name. 

Talking with Yuri was interesting to say the least. He was rude and standoffish, which was an interesting strategy for a matchmaking party. But soon Yuuri realized that there was more to the boy, who said he was 18 years old, which was the clearest lie Yuuri heard this whole evening. 

Yuuri wanted to find out which reasons a boy like Yuri would possibly have to attend a matchmaking party like this. 

As the bell rang as a signal that their time was over, Yuri tried to discreetly ask for his card, in which he failed miserably. Yuuri had to laugh as the younger Yuri started to resemble a cat more and more in his opinion. The younger Alpha wasn’t happy to get laughed at but still they exchanged their cards with each other. 

The next person after Yuri was another Beta. He wasn’t very tall or anything. He had black short hair, which was styled in an undercut. His brown eyes surprisingly showed little to no emotion in Yuuri’s opinion. 

Even with his leather jacket Yuuri could see that he was younger than himself. He was probably 18 or 19 years old. But he was definitely older than Yuri. 

Otabek was a different kind of dialog partner. His answers were always short and to the point. There were was no real small talk with Otabek. 

Perhaps he was just shy, Yuuri thought. If that was the case, he could understand Otabek better. Yuuri knew how he felt and why at times their conversation would come to a standstill. 

Otabek was never the person to really encourage their conversation, which meant Yuuri was put into a very different role in their talk. The whole night Yuuri let the Alphas or Betas lead their conversations. This way Yuuri felt more comfortable. 

At least after their ten minutes Yuuri was intrigued enough by Otabek that they exchanged cards. 

After several pointless conversations and useless small talk with different participants, Yuuri got a little bit bored. He already met three interesting people that were also interested in him in this party, which was more than he had anticipated. He should just try to finish the party without any more problems. After all there weren’t that many candidates left. 

Yuuri was surprised as he saw the next person walking over to his table. He recognized the guy that stood before him. How could anybody not recognize the gorgeous Alpha with silver hair in front of him. It was Victor Nikiforov, a Russian best-seller author. Why would such a person attend a matchmaking party? Yuuri looked confused to the other participant. 

“Are you here to gather information about matchmaking parties?” Yuuri was sure that had to be the reason why Victor Nikiforov was attending. Why else? Victor could get every person on the planet, Yuuri was convinced. 

“Hahaha. I guess, you recognized me. But sadly I can’t deny or confirm your hunch.” Victor laughed as he answered. 

“Oh, yeah. You are definitely here for research.” Yuuri replied. 

“If I was, than I would have already learned something very important.” Victor responded with a small smile on his lips. 

“What is it?” Yuuri asked curiously.

“Well, that beautiful and lovely Omegas such as yourself even attend these types of party.” 

Yuuri had to laugh at such an absurd line from Victor. He even looked smugly by his delivery of the line. 

“Please, don’t ever use that in one of your books. I’m genuinely a fan of yours. But if you should ever publish that line, I don’t know if I can say that with a clear conscience anymore.” Yuuri said. 

Victor laughed again and asked with a bigger smile than before for his name. 

After Yuuri introduced himself their conversation proceeded smoothly from there. Victor was playful in their conversation and he made a lot of jokes. But Yuuri genuinely enjoyed talking with Victor. 

As their time came to an end, he couldn’t resist giving Victor one of his cards. He was happy when he got his card in return. 

As farewell Victor said, “I will call you.”, while he pressed Yuuri’s card to his lips. 

The person that followed Victor was a female Alpha. She was gorgeous with her long blond hair that flow over her shoulders. Her hair was slightly curly. She was wearing a red strapless dress that clung to her curves like a second skin. The dress emphasised her round and perfectly formed breast immensely. 

She just smiled as she caught Yuuri staring at her. She seemed pleased by his look on her. He blushed terribly. Yuuri didn’t know how to start a conversation with the beautiful lady before him. But thankfully she started talking first. 

“Wow, what a cute, little Omega you are. How about we go upstairs later. I have a room in this hotel and I can give you a fun time.” she said very confidently. 

Yuuri on the other hand didn’t know how to respond. There wasn’t even enough time to say anything in return, as she already started talking again. 

“You are probably a screamer, aren’t you? I mean, you look so shy and naive at the moment. But I know that this all just a facade, isn’t it? It’s always the same with you Omegas, especially the ones like you that act so timid. Once you bounce on a real knot, you become the biggest slut in the world. Tell me, little Omega, when was the last time you got fucked by a real Alpha.” as she kept speaking, her tongue stroked over her lips. She reached out with her hand to caress Yuuri’s arm.

Yuuri felt disgusted by the way she talked. Her touch made him feel very uncomfortable. He just wanted to run from her, but that was no option. As he tried to come up with some kind of excuse to leave the table, his phone started to rang.

Yuuri was never more thankful for the call from his employee Minami Kenjirou. It was the perfect pretense to leave the female Alpha behind and to run out of the meeting room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bigger chapter this time. 
> 
> We will see how consistent I will update. No promises as always.   
> Have fun guys! And thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the matchmaking party

Minami Kenjirou was a cute, young worker at his parents hotspring resort. He was working there while still going to high school. He was a hardworking and diligent person. But sometimes he was just too enthusiastically or energetic for his own good. 

Yuuri knew Minami loved working at their onsen and together with him. He also had fun being around the young boy. His captivating character was a welcome change in Yuuri’s daily routine. 

But sometimes in his opinion Minami could be a little bit too much. He loved him like a little brother but he could get too enthusiastic in regards to Yuuri and he could get too nervous in stressful situations. 

Apparently this was such a case as well. Minami called for a rather unimportant detail in Yuuri’s opinion. But he was happy to get a possibility to finally leave the room and the female Alpha. 

It took some time to calm the boy down. He reminded Minami as well that Yuuri wasn’t able to always answer the phone for the next two to three weeks while he was in Tokyo. 

Yuuri wasn't just staying in Tokyo for the matchmaking party, he was also there for work. Which meant that Minami had to make independent choices for himself. If worse came to worse luckily his big sister Mari was still available to help. 

With some last encouraging words Yuuri said his goodbye. He just hoped everything was going to be okay without him at home. He wasn't used to pass over some of his work related tasks. Yuuri wasn’t a person to leave the important stuff to others. 

For the last years Yuuri barely took some time off from work. He wasn’t known by his employee for taking vacations. His sister liked to call him a workaholic. Yuuri wasn’t really sure if she was right or not. He just enjoyed working and he didn’t see anything wrong with that. 

After the call Yuuri wanted to enter the meeting room again. He wasn’t really overly eager to throw himself back into the fray again. But he definitely wanted to talk to Phichit and wanted to listened to his opinions on the candidates they met. 

Phichit was more used to and experienced in the whole dating game and matchmaking parties. He hoped he had some more useful tips and warnings considering some candidates. After all he was right with his assessment of these parties as hunting grounds, judged by the last candidate alone. Yuuri just hoped he wouldn’t see the female Alpha ever again. 

When he entered the room again it seemed like the matchmaking party was already over. Yuuri didn’t realized how long he had talked to Minami on the phone. People were already leaving and some even left as pairs. He could see a handful of happy pairs that had been built over the time at the party. 

Well, thankfully Yuuri probably just missed two or mostly three candidates. He was already interested in four other people he met there. So that shouldn’t be a problem for him. As he looked around the huge room he tried to find Phichit, but there were still too many people in the room left. The Omega could be anywhere. Perhaps he even left already. 

Yuuri kept staying near the entrance. This way he had an overview of everyone leaving. But this also meant he stood out from the crowd as he was one of the only people not moving. 

Unfortunately this attracted the attention of the wrong person. Yuuri realized it almost too late when the older Beta man, the first candidate he spoke to, made his way over to him. The Beta was even waving his arms enthusiastically in the air to capture Yuuri’s attention. 

Yuuri paled by the sight of him coming closer. He had to react quickly otherwise there was no escape from the Beta anymore. He didn’t want to talk to him. Swiftly Yuuri ducked into the crowd and left the room. He tried to disappear in the group of people. 

When he made his way over to the foyer of the hotel, Yuuri stopped for a break. He felt safe enough to slowly breath normally again. As he turned to look around, he surprisingly saw the Beta man running around. He was probably searching for him, thinking they got separated by the big crowd. 

He knew he had to find some place to hide and that quickly. Frantically, Yuuri looked around but he hadn’t any good ideas where to go. Suddenly an arm shot out and grabbed him. The arm dragged him behind a big plant. 

Yuuri started to panic not knowing who that person was that just grabbed him. As he turned around to the man, he saw an unknown person before him. The man before him was only a little bit taller than him. From the scent of him it was clear that he was an Alpha. He was well-built and had short black hair. His dark blue eyes were sparkling with an emotion Yuuri wasn’t sure what to call. His lips had a confident smile on them. 

The Alpha in front of him looked familiar to Yuuri, but he wasn’t so sure. Before Yuuri could say anything to the other man, he was slowly leaning to Yuuri. He was freezing in his place. What was going to happen now? Was he trying to kiss Yuuri?

Yuuri didn’t know how to react. Should he slap him? Should he scream? But surprisingly, the Alpha didn’t went for a kiss but instead turned his head to right of Yuuri’s head. He only looked over Yuuri’s shoulder. 

“The guy that was following you is gone.”, the unknown Alpha said as he leaned back again. 

Yuuri was too shocked to actually say anything in return. The Alpha before him just smiled wider in return to Yuuri’s shocked and embarrassed facial expression. Which in turn made Yuuri blush even harder. 

“I mean you don’t have to be afraid anymore of that Beta as I am here now!”, the Alpha told Yuuri confidently as he was pointing to himself. 

“I wasn’t afraid. I just didn’t want to see him or talk to him anymore. So I thought hiding was the better idea.”, Yuuri explained his situation. “By the way who are you and why do you think you could intervene here?” 

“Well, firstly I didn’t like the expression on the face of this man and secondly I was disappointed that you left the party before I even got the chance to talk to you personally.”, the Alpha answered. “I mean, here before stands the most beautiful Omega of the whole matchmaking party, which I am excited to talk to for the entire time I was in there. But before I even get the chance to say anything you just left the room. I thought perhaps we could catch up on the missed opportunity.” 

“Okay, you explained yourself now, but I still don’t know who you are and why should I give you even a chance to begin with?” 

After Yuuri talked, the Alpha looked surprised for a split second but the emotion disappeared as fast as it had emerged. It was exchanged for a big happy smile. 

“Where are my manners? I’m Jean-Jacques Leroy but everybody calls me JJ. And how about we go sit together at the hotel bar? We could get to know each other better and there would be other people as well, so you should be safe. What do you think?” 

“Just talking?” Yuuri asked sceptical. 

“Of course! And afterwards you can decide for yourself if you want to give me a chance for a real date.” he answered. He hold out his arm for Yuuri to grab on. 

Yuuri just nodded. He took the arm JJ was offering. There were quite some people around the bar and it looked expensive and classy. The two sat on two empty seats in front of the bar counter. 

Talking with JJ was surprisingly easy. Yeah, the Alpha was kind of overconfident and a little bit self-absorbed if Yuuri was really honest. But after all JJ’s life was interesting and exciting. He was a well-known singer from Canada that toured world-wide. If Yuuri’s life was half as exciting than JJ’s life was, he would want to talk about it all the time as well. 

It felt like Yuuri could get a glimpse into the life of a famous and rich person. Even though JJ, of course, only highlighted the good parts of his life, there was obviously more to it than he showed Yuuri. 

Still their conversation felt fun until JJ got a call on his phone. As he looked down at his phone his face fell down. The Alpha was apologizing for a second and went out of the bar to take the call. All Yuuri could hear was the name of the person calling, Nathalie. Who was that and why was JJ upset to hear her name? 

After the call he had to sadly cut their time together short and said his goodbyes. Yuuri was a little bit suspicious by the whole deal but he promised JJ that he was willing to meet the Alpha another time. 

Yuuri exited the hotel and made his way to his own hotel where he was staying in Tokyo. He was staying at a less expensive but beautiful hotel. It took awhile for him to make his way back, which was perfect for him to recall his eventful day. 

As Yuuri finally made his way to his hotel room he felt tired and exhausted. He met so many new people and he had some many thoughts running through his head. Yuuri was just happy to end the day and with this as his last thought he fell onto his bed and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And let the games begin...  
> I allow bets on who Yuuri will get together with in the comments below ;)
> 
> To recapitulate again we have:  
> candidate number one - the mysterious and understanding Alpha Chris  
> candidate number two - the rude and young Alpha Yuri  
> candidate number three - the shy but handsome Beta Otabek  
> candidate number four - the flirty Alpha Victor (a Writer in real life)  
> candidate number five - the confident and funny Alpha Jean-Jacques (a Singer in real life) 
> 
> Who will Yuuri chose and who is lying to him?   
> Will Yuuri find his perfect match? 
> 
> Find out more next time...
> 
> P.S. I added some new tags but hopefully not too many to spoil anything.   
> By the way Merry Christmas everybody! I still hope to get another chapter in before the end of the year.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the matchmaking party

As Yuuri was slowly waking up, he realized that he was in a hotel room in Tokyo and not back at home in Hasetsu. Yuuri stood up from the bed and slowly walked to the window. He pulled the curtains back and let the morning light into his rather small hotel room. From his window he had a beautiful view of the skyline of Tokyo. 

The view of Tokyo in the morning was something nostalgic for Yuuri. In the past when he was still a university student, every morning he was greeted with the same view he was seeing right now. Seeing Tokyo in the morning again, where the city was the most peaceful it could be, improved Yuuri’s mood immensely. 

After finishing his morning routine, Yuuri went over to his bedside table to pick up his phone. Yuuri was used to check his phone in the morning. Looking at several social media sites and his missed texts was just as much a part of his morning routine than the stuff he did in the bathroom. 

Surprisingly, he had more unread messages on his phone than normally. As he scrolled down to read them, he found some of his family and his friends. His family was asking how his big night went and he found some encouragement from his closest friends as well. After he answered them all he looked at the other messages on his phone. 

Yuuri didn’t really think that some of the people he met last night were already messaging him back. Thankfully he saved all the phone numbers he got yesterday otherwise he would be very confused right now. 

There were three different messages from three different people. One of them came from Christophe. Yuuri remembered the encounter with the Alpha positively. So he was excited to see him to try to get in touch with him so soon again. 

“Hey Yuuri! Even when we spent only mere minutes together yesterday at the matchmaking party, I just can’t stop thinking about you. Who would have thought I would found such an interesting and enthralling Omega at such an event?  
Because of that I couldn’t wait to ask you out for a date. So, by any chance do you have time today?” 

Yuuri had to smile after reading Chris’ message. Thankfully Yuuri had time in the evening after work today. Happily he answered him and he looked forward towards his date with Chris. 

The second text Yuuri found on his phone was from Yuri. He was still very intrigued by the younger teenager and his character. Yuuri didn’t really expected to ever hear from him again to be honest. 

“Do you have time tomorrow? There is a place I wanted to visit and I thought you could come with me?” 

Of course, Yuri went straight to the point. He really wanted to meet Yuuri again, which he found surprising. Even though Yuri asked for his contact information, the young Alpha never really seemed to be into the whole concept of the matchmaking party. 

But still Yuuri was interested in the other one, so he decided to accept his offer to spend time together. The answer he received back from Yuri didn’t really specify what they were going to do. He just received a place and a time where he needed to be tomorrow. 

The last message was from JJ, which was even more surprising than the messages before. Yuuri couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy the time they spent together last night. But he didn’t think he would hear from him so soon again. 

“I had a great time talking to you yesterday. I really think we should meet again and went out for a real date. Don’t get me wrong but our time together was just too short. I want to take you out to a fancy dinner and have some fun.” 

Yuuri was happy to read JJ’s opinion on their time together. He agreed to meet him again and he even looked forward to it. 

After he read all his messages on his phone and replied to some of them, which he thought needed an immediate answer, he put his phone down and looked at the clock. It was already time for him to get ready to get out of his hotel room. 

Yuuri changed out of his pyjamas into more formal wear. After all he was going to present his family business. He made sure that he looked good and respectable. He needed to at least look like a serious business partner even when he felt very nervous. 

He chose a beautiful and more expensive looking kimono. Yuuri normally didn’t wear such formal clothes. While he worked at home he was used to wearing a red jinbei, which was worn by all the employees of his family’s onsen but also by his mother and sister. Quickly the red jinbei was known as one of the signature features at Yu-topia. 

But on special occasions, like important business meetings Yuuri started to wear more formal clothes, like the kimono he was wearing right now. It made him feel more confident in himself. Yuuri knew he looked good in these type of clothes. 

Normally Yuuri hated it, when people looked at him in certain ways. It made him feel uncomfortable and he didn’t like all the attention on him. But in other type of situations, when it came to work, he just felt powerful in a kimono. When he looked like a beautiful and gentle Omega in expensive clothes, most people underestimated him, which Yuuri and his sister Mari exploited. To be honest Yuuri felt joy in seeing these people surprised and shocked faces by his talents in economy. 

For today he was wearing a long pink kimono with a beautiful pattern of white cranes and trees on it. Yuuri styled his hair back and put on contact lenses. He wanted to look flawless. After all it was the first time for him that he was going to represent their inn by himself. Most of the times at least his big sister was accompanying him. 

After a small pep talk that Yuuri spoke to himself through a mirror, he left his hotel room. Yuuri still hadn’t eaten anything for breakfast but he was sure he could get some food on the way to the train station. 

As Yuuri waited for the elevator he thought about the several options for breakfast. Before he didn’t even realize how hungry he really was. On the other hand he didn’t want to upset his stomach especially with how nervous he was. He just hoped that his stomach didn’t make any embarrassing noises until he found some light food. Yuuri stepped into the lift and pushed the button for the ground floor without any other thought than food on his mind. 

Thankfully he was alone in the elevator. Yuuri hated these awkward situations in a lift where people tried to make small talk or tried so tensely to ignore everybody else in the elevator. 

When Yuuri almost arrived at his destination the doors opened again. Surprisingly, he recognized the person stepping into the lift. Phichit was walking in with his hair tousled and his clothes unkempt. He was clearly wearing the suit from yesterday. It took Phichit awhile until he recognized Yuuri again. 

Phichit’s eyes were traveling over his clothes and his appearances. After he took Yuuri’s look in, he started to whistle at him. 

“Who is the lucky one that scored a date with you?” Phichit asked with a lazy grin on his face. 

Yuuri looked surprised to him and answered, “Nobody. I have a business meeting in over an hour.” 

“Really? Well I guess you have to dress well for these occasions as well, but still that’s too bad. Everybody would totally fall in love with you right now. What a waste of an opportunity!” Phichit sighed. 

As Phichit was complimenting Yuuri, he started to blush. He tried to change the topic subtle, which he didn’t really accomplish. 

“So, I didn’t know that you were staying at the same hotel than me.” Yuuri observed. 

“Hahaha… No, I don’t have a room here. I stayed here with someone I met at the party yesterday. But let’s just say that it’s better if I leave before he wakes up.” Phichit laughed as he answered. 

Yuuri turned to look at the other Omega with wide eyes. Before he could say anything to the answer the door of the elevator opened again. They both arrived on the ground floor. 

As the two Omegas walked out of the lift, Yuuri didn't feel like separating from Phichit. So once again he turned to him. 

“What exactly do you mean by that?” Yuuri wondered. 

“Look, I already told you that I only go to these parties because of my parents. They are leaning more to the conservative side of things, so they want to see me happily mated to someone successful.” Phichit started to explain while he pointed to the entrance with his hands. As the two Omegas slowly made their way over to the main entry Phichit kept talking. 

“Well, I go for my family’s sake but I want to get something out of it as well. So sometimes I fool around with someone I meet there. This time the variety of people I could choose from was rather small. I mean this time, there were a lot of people that at least pretended to search for a meaningful relationship, but that’s not why I was there for. So every time I attend these parties, I have to figure out the candidates that are okay with a little fun without any strings attached. Sometimes it’s even fun to try to get a read on other people.” Phichit chuckled lightly by his confession. 

“This time was a little harder to find someone to have some fun with. With the small selection of people to choose from, I think I chose the wrong person. The Alpha I spent the night with had a rather possessive nature, even though we didn’t sleep with each other. Of course I did some things and he did some, too. But I just knew I had to leave in the morning before he woke up. So this is why I really have to leave now before he notice that I am gone. I just don’t want to end up in a relationship.”, Phichit explained while the two slowly made their way to the entrance of the hotel. 

Before the two Omegas could leave the building they heard someone shouting Phichit’s name. Both turned around to find the source of the noise. They saw a large man quickly running over to them. Phichit looked somewhat shocked to see the person coming over. 

“Oh, no…” Phichit murmured. He turned around to a surprised looking Yuuri and looked back at the approaching Alpha. Phichit made a quick decision and grabbed Yuuri’s hand. They started running out of the hotel and Yuuri had no other choice than to follow Phichit’s lead. 

The two Omegas ran as fast as possible, especially with Yuuri’s outfit in mind, down the street. But the Alpha was still following and even came closer and closer to catching them. 

As they turned right into a smaller street, they had to zigzag between the shops and the civilians minding their own businesses. This way they could gain some time but they definitely needed a solution quickly. 

After some minutes Yuuri found a taxi parking on the side of a road. The driver couldn’t be seen anywhere. Phichit and Yuuri stopped before the car and looked around. They found the driver slowly coming over to the two Omegas. Both were pleading with the driver to hurry up as the Alpha came already closer again. 

As the driver finally unlocked the car, Yuuri and Phichit both jumped into the taxi. Both were still trying to get their breath back after all the running but they mentioned for the driver to just start the car and to drive. 

Without any direction the driver just speeded through the streets of Tokyo. Yuuri and Phichit needed some time to calm a little down. As they felt safer they both just started to laugh. Who would have thought they both had to run away from Phichit’s bad one night stand?

After awhile Yuuri looked at the time and was surprised at how late it was. He would never made his way to the train station in time. As he voiced his concern Phichit suggested that they took the taxi to Yuuri’s business meeting. 

The two spent the time in the car talking about their night at the matchmaking party. Yuuri talked a lot about the people he met and his insecurities of ending up with the wrong person. It was interesting to hear Phichit’s opinion about the five guys as he met them as well. 

“You got yourself a wide range of guys there, Yuuri. I really think you could find someone you could fall in love with and mate later one. You just have to find the bad apples in the bunch and sort them out. You know, the liars, the cheaters and the other scumbags.” Phichit said as a final advice. 

As the taxi finally arrived at Yuuri’s destination, Yuuri asked how much the whole drive cost. The sum was huge. Yuuri gulped after hearing that information. He tried to find his purse but Phichit beat him to it and paid for the drive. They both exited the car. 

Yuuri wanted to give the other Omega some money for the huge costs of the drive but Phichit insisted that he paid for it, as it was his fault in the first place. 

The house in front of the two Omegas looked bad. The sign at the front of the entrance was old and could hardly be read. But after staring at it for sometime they were able to read it. On it stood the words “ helping souls onsen”. The plants around the inn looked equally as bad as the building itself. Somehow the whole appearance made the property looked more like a scenery from a horror movie than a relaxing inn. 

Without any kind of fear or insecurities Yuuri strutted over to the building. Phichit was rather surprised to see Yuuri walk over confidently to the haywire house. He kept standing at the entrance of the property. 

“Wait, Yuuri! What exactly is it that your family does for business?” Phichit asked. 

Yuuri just turned around to look at Phichit and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a happy new year!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the business deal at the unknown onsen

Yuuri looked back to Phichit and just smiled after hearing his question. 

“Oh, you are right. I never told you before. My parents own an onsen called Yu-topia back at my hometown, Hasetsu. But they are contemplating for a while now to retire and they want to leave the hot spring resort to me and my big sister. They still haven’t done it officially but my sister and I are in charge of our family business with them just helping out.” Yuuri explained proudly as he walked back to stand closer to Phichit. 

“Since then the onsen is doing much better. We are earning so much right now, that my sister and I were thinking about expanding. My sister suggested to find another hot spring inn in the saga prefecture, where we also live. She thought it would be better to open another inn in a similar city to our hometown. After all there are some tourist attractions in our prefecture, which could attract tourist to our resorts. Also we have good and significant features, that you could only be found at our onsens. My sister thinks this could work.” Yuuri looked to Phichit to see whether or not he could keep up with the new information. 

“I, on the other hand, have a different opinion. In our hometown, Hasetsu, in the past there was a significant large number of onsens but now we are the last onsen resort in the whole town, that is still open. I just believe that there aren’t enough tourist coming to the saga prefecture anymore. More and more hot spring resorts are closing there. We should definitely not open another onsen there.” Yuuri kept talking. 

“In my opinion, it would be cleverer to open an onsen in an complete different prefecture, where we are still unknown. This would mean that we could attract new customers that never heard about us before, which could also benefit our old onsen. So I was thinking which region was the best to start in and I came up with the Kanto region.  
The Kanto region has a very high population and some major cities, like Tokyo and Yokohama. After I looked into some available and affordable inns for sale, I found some near Tokyo.  
An onsen near Tokyo could be perfect for us. There are a lot of people living in Tokyo that need a night or a weekend of relaxation after too much work and stress in their lives. Tokyo also attracts a lot of tourist from all over the world. This means we could get a good and diverse variety of new customers.  
Secondly, we could find out which of our customs also work in a different setting. I mean, are we just lucky that our onsen back at home is successful or is there something that can be reproduced?”, Yuuri finished his explanation. 

Phicht looked impressed by Yuuri’s ideas and thoughts. 

“Oh wow, and I thought you were somehow involved into some dubious business.” Phichit said.

“What?” Yuuri exclaimed shocked. 

This was definitely not the reaction he was expecting from Phichit. Before Yuuri could really think about it, Phichit already took his arm and entangled them together. 

“I guess, this means we have to look at this building closer right? Because right now you would be stupid to buy such an old and rundown house.” Phichit observed. 

Phichit was right and Yuuri knew that. The “helping souls onsen” was not worth the money Yuuri had to spend to acquire it, at least on first glance. The money they needed to restore the whole garden and the outside of the building would probably came close to the cost of buying it in the first place. Perhaps the inside of the place would look differently and made him change his mind but Yuuri doubted that. 

“Wait, are you coming with me inside?” Yuuri asked the other Omega.

“Well yes, of course. I wanted to go to my hotel room after we escaped the horrible Alpha, but we had to drive here otherwise you would have missed this meeting. And since we are already here, I am not just driving back. Perhaps I can even help you in one way or another. Hopefully, afterwards we could get some food or something like that, because I am really hungry.” Phichit said. 

Yuuri smiled at Phichit and nodded. It sounded very good to go and get some brunch together with Phichit after the meeting. After all Yuuri was still very hungry, as he didn’t had the time to get some food with all the turmoil surrounding the two Omegas. 

Phichit smiled back and they made their way towards the old inn. 

Yuuri knocked on the door and they waited for a response. The door was old but thankfully it didn’t fall apart with just knocking on it. But probably it would be wise to exchange the front door either way. 

The door slide open quickly and a young man stood before them. He had an average height and black hair. His eyes were of a dark grey color with rather thick eyebrows framing them. His skin was also rather fair. The young man wore a black tracksuit and his expression on his face looked serious. 

“Is one of you Katsuki Yuuri?” the man went straight to the point. 

Yuuri nodded and raised his right arm. 

“That’s me. And who are you?” Yuuri responded. 

“My name is Seung-gil Lee. My parents bought this hot spring resort and they tried to transform this onsen into a korean style hot spring spa. They even installed a expensive sauna in here, but sadly the inn was never really popular with the people around here. So they decided to move back to South Korea and now I try to sell it.” Seung-gil introduced himself. 

Yuuri was somewhat surprised by his honesty, but on the other hand he was glad to know where he stood on the idea of selling the onsen. With the new information Yuuri knew Seung-gil probably just wanted to get rid of the resort, which could help him when negotiating the price for the whole inn. 

“Well, can you give us a tour?” Yuuri asked the owner. 

Seung-gil just nodded. He showed them an entrance hall that was beautifully styled in a modern way. The walls were white and that made the whole hall look very brightly and welcoming. The washing rooms were more traditional. The benches were made from wood, as well as the other accessoires used for washing. Even on the wall there could be found some wooden ornaments. In another room there were some shower stalls for men and for women. 

The hot spring itself was outside and framed with some beautiful stones. But the spring was roofed over slightly with some wood. You were still able to see some of the sky from inside the hot spring. The two different sections of the onsen were divided by a wooden wall. 

On the opposite of the washing rooms were a room with a single, big sauna made from light wood. It looked almost new. Yuuri suspected that it wasn’t used often. 

The last room on the main level were a big room with an tv in it. Seung-gil explained it was used to show movies and serve some food for the guest. 

On the first and second floors there could be found several hotel rooms. These guest rooms looked bad. The beds looked old and uncomfortable. The whole decorations of these rooms looked rundown and even sleazy. 

Yuuri was surprised that to see the size of the whole building. From the outside the inn looked small, simple and seedy. But now, after a glance inside the onsen definitely had some strong points and had potential in Yuuri’s opinion. 

After the tour of the inn the group went to the meeting room on the ground floor. The three sat down on floor. Seung-gil sat in front of the two Omegas that sat next to each other. 

“So, what do you think? Are you interested in buying?” Seung-gil went again straight to the point. 

“Well, the spring itself looks very beautiful and seems to be in a good condition, but we would have to remake the whole first and second floor. The guest rooms are outrageous. Also the outside doesn’t look very welcoming as well. What exactly did you think as a price for the whole resort?” Yuuri voiced his opinion. 

“500 million yen” Seung-gil answered with a straight face. 

“WHAT?” Phichit exclaimed. “That price is way too high. This place is definitely not worth that much.” 

Seung-gil slowly moved his head to look at Phichit. Before the other man never actually paid any attention to the other Omega. 

“And how much do you know about the business of running an onsen?” he asked him. 

“What do you mean by that?” Yuuri wondered, while Phichit looked offended by that statement. 

“Well, firstly while I was showing you guys the whole inn Yuuri looked around in the facilities and touched the equipment in the washing rooms and more. While you just looked at the view or the aesthetics. Secondly, no normal business man would look so unkept for an important meeting. God, you just smell like an Omega in heat.” Seung-gil said with a frown on his face. 

“WHAT? You asshole, perhaps I don’t know much about the business of hot springs but I am a successful business back in my home country. My own fashion line is doing very well in stores all over Thailand. I am just here to support my friend, Yuuri, here.  
And I will let you know that I am not in heat. I didn’t even fuck the Alpha I was with last night. Even if it is in no way your business but I just fooled a little bit around, like a normal young person. Even we Omegas like to fool around once in a while.  
By the way, yesterday night I looked amazing in this suit and I had a variety of Alphas falling to my feet to just have some precious time with me.” Phichit exclaimed. 

After his speech, he immediately stood up and went outside. He left Yuuri alone with Seung-gil. Yuuri looked back to Seung-gil. 

“Well, I hope you don’t expect me to apologize for his outburst, because I really think you acted as an asshole to Phichit. I guess that concludes our negotiation.” Yuuri said with a sigh. He really liked the onsen. But he also had other offers and wasn’t reliable to Seung-gil. 

“I am sorry. Normally I don't react like this way. I am not a very angry or emotional person. I don’t really know what came over me.” the other apologized. He seemed genuinely confused. 

“You should apologize to him yourself.” Yuuri countered. 

“I don’t think he wants to see me right now any way.” Seung-gil said with his head slowly lowering. 

Yuuri didn’t know what to think so he tried to find out how he really thought with his smell. Normally it wasn’t very polite to smell someone you just met, but that didn’t matter anymore with the tense atmosphere around them. As Yuuri tried to figure Seung-gil out he just now noticed that his smell was very light. That normally meant he had to be a Beta. But more surprisingly Seung-gil even smelled somewhat sad. It was strange. 

“Okay, I will tell him. But I don’t want him to leave alone or stand outside by himself for too long.” Yuuri said and get up to his feet.

“I understand. I hope we perhaps see each other again. I didn’t want to taint your memories of this inn in that way.” Seung-gil explained while he handed Yuuri his business card.

“Now you have my number. Just call and come by. Whenever you want you can make a suggestion for a deal.” Seung-gil said. 

Yuuri said his goodbye to the Beta and left the onsen to find Phichit. He suggest to find a place to eat some lunch together in hope to raise Phichit’s mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about house prices in Japan.  
> The onsen isn't really based on a real one. I just mashed together a lot of different concepts together.  
> But through research I found out that Korean onsens are different to Japanese onsen, which is very interesting. 
> 
> Well, I hope you guys had fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other story ["A hidden language"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681155/chapters/31425828)
> 
> I am also on Twitter, if you want to talk or something: [@angelofpandas](https://twitter.com/angelofpandas)
> 
> Also  
> Subscribe to Pewdiepie!


End file.
